Moonlord
The Moonlord is the specialization class for the Sword Master which focuses on ranged attacks and magic damage. Moonlords are known for their ability to release crescent-shaped energy blasts from their swords, allowing them to eliminate enemies from a greater distance. Making a Moonlord Just like the Artillery, Moonlords specialize in another aspect of attack that their base classes do not focus on. While Warriors have Strength as their base stat, Moonlords need Intellect and Magic Attack stats to increase the power of their skills. Moonlord Skills 08:25, October 9, 2013 (UTC) SkyWave** *'MoonBlade Dance' - Jumps into the air and shoot five (5) X-slash, sword wave in diagonal direction. It can also use in Mid-Air. Each sword slash wave has the maximum of four hits on Larger/Boss monster for a potential of 20 hits and 10 hits in Medium and Small size monster. Aim the cross hair slightly to the top left corner of the screen to maximize the number of hits. :: MoonBlade Dance is one of the Fanciest and Marvelous skill in Dragon Nest and also the most Complicated skill to used. Because of the diagonal aiming direction to use the skill. It also the hit count isn't fix at full hits, it composed of muti-hits so it depends how well you aim the skill. The player must be well condition on how this skill works while attacking on non-moving/moving/fast moving targets. :: The player intent to travel slight forward to its attacking motion while dancing in mid-air. :: Before the initiation, the player may hold the direction keys (left/right) to navigate it's traveling movement to other direction perpendicular to the attacking motion. While foreward directional can travel the player much farther than only activating moonblade dance alone, it travel foreward to its attacking motion. The backward direction will not make the player stationary while in mid-air and the player will only landed on the same spot before the player lauch off (Base on my experience, the player will travel much slightly backward to its direction, but the motion is too minimal to be observe while the player is too much focus on attacking), this one trick is very effective because the player will have a very good aim and angle (because the player isn't traveling) to its surroundings and a good start for beginners, the downside of this is you are more like stationary position so you could get hit during or after the skill, and be countered more likely in PvP scenarios. :: The Player can used the skill in Mid-Air (Jumping/Aerial Evasion). Jumping can make the player travel farther than MoonBlade dance alone, the timming (too early and so late) between the mid-air and activation of the skill can affect the height the traveling movement, it can be also combined with direction keys so the traveling movment is triple (x3). :: The skill have a large after-skill-deley making it impossible to chain immidiately with other skills, unlike the last hits of MoonLight Spliter Ex. :: This give the player much more time to be condition to the skill unlike some skills are easy to used on. :: This skill also acts like a IFrame (Invincibility Frame) but the weird part is it only depends on what skill it counters in PvP, in initiation and during the skill animation. But it also a limited IFrame because there are some skill that negate its IFrame condition of the skill. :: The skill make them flinch and slightly move backwards to their direction regardless even you hit then on their sides. So the player have to manuver its hitbox position to get more hits. :: Donwside of this skill is on PvP where players are too small to aim right, also players and monsters are intent to move backwards so manuvering your screen is a must, more over some players are running around. Hence getting all 10 hits in PvP possible but not probable. But If you do, consider yourself lucky. :: Air-Combo can be used after the skill, but sometimes it's buggy, *'Flash Stance' - Stand in a ready position. Burst out the sword waves when attack button is pressed. Launch the final sword wave and cancels ready position when special attack button is pressed. :: The Stance duration is around 7 seconds, small Inital waves are launch when when clicking the attack button if you are still in the duration limit and lauch a one (1) final wave when click the special attack button. The initial waves are in a decent range, the damage of the final wave is 300% to the initial wave and the range is twice as far as the inital wave are thrown. The final wave is much larger and wider than the initial waves but not as large as the GreatWave/Blastorm final wave. Even so, the final wave of flash stance travels much faster compare to Greatwave/Bladestorm final wave. You can cancel the stance at any time. :: On the past update, the stance are not cancel unless the duration is finish or self-cancel it. Hence, even if knockback/flinch..etc or parried successfully you will automaticaly get back into the stance and fire initial waves and do the final. But After some patches and re-balancing of skills, the auto-get-back is omitted. Hence, when get flinch/knockback..etc or even a successfully paried while in the stance, it will cancel it. So the Parry Stance & Flash Stance Combo is not possible anymore and the only way to maintain the stance is "not to get hit at all cause". The auto-hit-cancel also applied to Hacking Stance. :: In PvP, the stance animation speed is -50% so you can only throw limited count of inital waves and the cooldown is much longer compare to PvE. Moonlord EX Skills *Moonlight Spliter Ex *Cyclone Slash Ex *Crescent Cleave Ex Category:Classes Category:Second Specialization Classes Category:Sword Master Specialization Classes